LuciusxVoldemort
by AnonymosFangirlos
Summary: Två mycket vilsna själar förenas i ett mörkt rum för en stund iaf där de finner varandra bland skuggor och djup... De finner båda att den långa vägen ut till ljuset är hård och svår INTE! Detta är bara ytterligare ett ex av våra fantaska flummnoveller!


Draco och Narcissa var inte hemma. De hade fått ett uppdrag av Lord Voldemort, och det var bara Lucius hemma i familjen Malfoys vardagsrum. Han hade alltid, sedan dagen Draco föddes, undrat varför... _varför _han gifte sig med Narcissa. Han älskade faktiskt inte henne alls. Men gjort var gjort, då han låg i soffan med ett glas vin i ena handen... han hade druckit för mycket. Rummet blev dubbelt då och då, och han fick ont i huvudet. Det här var väl livet han var dömd till... den han egentligen älskade, levde för var hans herre, Mörkrets herre... men det kunde aldrig, aldrig bli dem... hur mycket Lucius än önskade...  
-"Stör jag?" frågade en väsande röst plötsligt. Lucius hoppade till. Självaste Lord Voldemort hade öppnat dörren till vardagsrummet Lucius låg i. Lucius läppar darrade.  
-"L...lord Voldemort..." stammade Lucius vid åsynen av sin herre och hemliga kärlek. "Jag visste inte att Ni... jag menar..." Orden hade försvunnit från Lucius hjärna, och han kunde inte säga någonting, även om han ville. "J...jag..."  
-"Lucius, du behöver inte säga någonting" sa Voldemort och gick några steg närmare, då Lucius upptäckte att hans ormliknande herre inte hade någonting på överkroppen.  
-"Imponerande bröstkorg" sa Lucius utan att tänka, och när han förstått vad han just sagt stammande han, men lyckades inte få fram något vettigt. Voldemort gick ännu närmare... _väldigt _nära...  
-"Vi är helt ensamma" sa han sakta, böjde sig mot Lucius och gav honom en kyss. "Din familj kommer inte hem ikväll. Vi har hela natten för oss själva."  
"Håhå!" sa Lucius för han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga. "Håhåhå." sa han sedan; det var hans favorit citat från Nalle Puh. "Du är minst lika sexig som Nasse!" sa han med vördnad i rösten. Men kom plötsligt på vad han just hade sagt: man kunde ju inte gå runt och säga att man i hemlighet hade en crush på Nasse när man hade en sexig, äldre man på besök. "Förlåt.. jag menade inget illa... jag kom av mig..." sa Lucius och rodnade märkbart. Fyllan hade nu avtagit helt.  
"Vadå?" Sa Voldermort och satte sig i grensle över Lucius. "Nasse e ju vrålhet! Värsta tigern ju!" fortsatte han med viskande röst och började kyssa Lucius hett och passionerat. Lucius fnittrade dumt mellan kyssarna. Han fick för sig att han skulle ta av Voldermort manteln men när han försökte att göra det så fann han bara svart vitlöksrök under.  
"Oj, förlåt!" sa Voldermort ursäktande "jag glömde att säga det: jag sålde min kropp till profersor Sprout för en femma igår... behövde lite pengar till poppulvergodis... så det får nog bli jag som våldtar dig..." Voldermort såg förlägen ut och rodnade nästan lite.  
Lucius blev riktigt besviken men han ville ju inte såra Voldermort så han log istället ett (som han trodde var) trevligt leende och sa: "Det var nu lite synd.. Men, Äh! Vem bryr sig om några ickeexisterande kroppar!" Voldermort log ett gulligt, litet leende och började dra av Lucius hans mantel. Nej! Fan, helvetes, jävla skit! Lucius kom plötsligt på att han hade sin nya Svampbobtatuering på magen nu! Han reste sig hastigt upp och puttade undan Voldermort. "Tyvär! Det blir nog inget sex ikväll! Lessen kompis!" sa han och rättade nogrant till klädnaden. Han såg hur Voldermorts ögon först såg plågsamt besvikna ut, sedan fundersamma och tillsist mordbenägna... oops!  
"Vill du dö eller!!!" sa Voldemort surt och riktade sin trollstav mot en skräckslagen Lucius. "Jag dödar dig som jag dödade Mumin och Sniff när dom vägrade mig sex!" Gastade han med galna ögon. "Ett... TVå... Tre.. Avada Kedavr..."  
Helt plötsligt stormade Draco in.  
-"Far, far! Jag har blivit man! Min tingeling står rakt upp när jag ser på Harry! Jag är kåt på honom! Woho! Jag har fått min för-" Draco avbröt sig själv och gapade, men inte länge till. Dödsförbannelsen träffade honom, och han föll ner på golvet.  
Så denne historia slutar lyckligt för alla utom Harry ty han blev mycket deprimerad, satt på en bänk med ett hånglande par och såg folk fly i förtvivlan...


End file.
